The grown up years - the dr's daughter 2
by april86
Summary: It's been seven years, and Cat and Josh's relationship is reaching new levels. But just as things start to move forward something terrible happens to Cat. Continuation to "The Dr.'s daughter".
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, and groaned. I hate mornings! I closed my eyes, and pulled my pillow over my eyes. Why can't the mornings crawl in a hole and die?!

"Aw does someone not like mornings?" A voice asked from beside me. I pulled the pillow away from my face, and glared at Josh.

"You know I don't," I replied, hitting him with the pillow.

"Ah hey, come on now that's not nice," He exclaimed, grabbing the pillow. For a couple of seconds we struggled for control of the pillow, then I climbed onto of him, and tried to smother him with the pillow.

"Ah no you don't," He said, rolling me over onto the bed. I smirked, and kissed him. We melted into the kiss, then suddenly I flipped him off the bed.

"Hey no fair, you distracted me!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"That's the perks of being a woman," I replied, getting out of bed, and walking out of the room. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, where dad and Stark where eating cereal.

"Morning daddy, morning Stark," I exclaimed, grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Morning toots, and how are you on this fine morning?" stark asked, giving me a big smile.

"I'm great, and how are you dad?" I replied, sitting down next to dad.

"I'm fine, so uh where's Josh?" Dad asked, looking in the direction of my room. Josh had just recently {more like almost a year ago} moved into my room, and I think dad's still having a hard time accepting it.

"Not sure, last I saw him I'd just flipped him off the bed," I answered, taking a bite of cereal. Stark choked on his cereal and I smirked.

"I don't think I want to know why," Dad grumbled, resting his head in his hand.

"All right then I won't tell you," I stated, taking another bite of my cereal. At that moment Josh walked into the room, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a red shirt.

"Hey Cat I was thinking we could go to that Shawarma joint for lunch," Josh exclaimed, grabbing himself a bowl of cereal.

"Sure we'd love to go out for Shawarma," Stark cut in.

"Uh I was hoping it would be just me and Cat, you know as in a date," Josh stammered, looking over at me.

"Uncle Stark come on you knew what he meant," I stated, giving him a semi glare.

"Hey I'm just messing with you guys, come on give a guy a break," Stark replied, putting his empty bowl in the sink. I smiled.

"And yes Josh I would love to get some lunch with you," I exclaimed, turning to look at Josh. Josh smiled, and took a bit of his cereal.

"Hello friends," Thor exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Morning," I said, taking bite of my cereal…

_Several hours later_

I sat back in my chair, and looked over at Josh. I'd just finished my shawarma, and I was waiting for Josh to finish his. He took a bite of his shawarma, and I groaned.

"Oh come on man you take forever to eat," I grumbled, giving him a smile. He chuckled, and took another bite.

"I want the date to last," He replied.

"Well aren't we going to the park two?" I asked, leaning forward. He thought for a second.

"Okay I'll give you that one," He said, finishing off his shawarma. We paid then left, heading for the park. We arrived at the park a few minutes later, and it looked like we were the only ones there.

"What did you reserve the park just for us today?" I teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, and shook his head.

"No just coincidence," He replied, leading me over to our favorite bench located under a giant oak tree. I sat down on the bench and looked around me. It was a beautiful spring day, and I could hear birds in the distance. I looked over at Josh who was standing there like he didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting forward.

"Oh um yeah I… um…" He sighed, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. I eyed the box for a second then looked at Josh.

"Josh?" I asked. Suddenly he got down on one knee and opened the box. I could see a beautiful diamond ring sitting inside the box.

"Cat will you marry me?" He asked…

**Author's note: and cliffhanger. Yes I know I'm evil, but I thought it would be a good place to leave off at, and I know it's short sorry. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap_

_I looked over at Josh who was standing there like he didn't know what to do._

"_Are you okay?" I asked, sitting forward. _

"_Oh um yeah I… um…" He sighed, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. I eyed the box for a second then looked at Josh._

"_Josh?" I asked. Suddenly he got down on one knee and opened the box. I could see a beautiful diamond ring sitting inside the box._

"_Cat will you marry me?" He asked… _

O~O~O~O~O~O

At first I was speechless I couldn't seem to think of an answer. I just sat there with my jaw practically touching the ground.

"I… Holly crap… Josh oh my god yes," I exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around Josh's neck. I kissed him, and then Josh placed the ring on my finger.

"Come on we have to go tell everyone," I stated, pulling him in the direction of the tower.

"Well your dad already knows that I was going to ask you seeing as I asked for his permission," Josh replied, following me.

"Josh you are so old fashioned," I said, smiling.

The two of us made our way back to the tower. When we walked inside everyone was sitting in either the kitchen or the living room. Dad looked back at us, and I could see him trying to sneak a peek at my hand. I nonchalantly moved my hand so that he could see the ring on my finger. He looked somewhat pleased at seeing the ring.

"Okay everyone into the living room Josh and I have something we want to tell everyone," I shouted, causing everyone to look up at us. The people that were in the kitchen walked into the living room, and I was surprised to see that Coulson was here.

"All right what's so important?" Stark asked. I looked over at Josh with a huge grin on my face, and he nodded at me letting me know I could tell them.

"Well Josh and I are getting married," I exclaimed, holding out my hand to show them the ring. Everyone started talking all at once. Pepper and Nat walked over to me and gave me a hug. Stark and Thor patted Josh on the back, and everyone gathered around us to congratulate us.

"Well I think this deserves a party," Stark exclaimed.

"Stark you think anything deserves a party," Nat stated. Everyone laughed at that.

"I'm serious this time, I'm going to get started on a party right now," He replied, walking away. I laughed and shook my head…

_Later that night_

I couldn't believe that Tony had managed to pull a party together in such a short time… what am I saying he's the master of parties! He invited all of the Avengers including our newest member Peter Parker A.K.A. Spiderman, and Pepper and Tony's adopted daughter Poppy; he also invited Coulson and Director Fury. When Fury walked in he seemed to be smiling and he congratulated me with a pat on the back. But there was a bunch of people here that I didn't recognize.

"All right everyone I'd like to make a toast to the lovely couple, let's hope they don't drive each other nuts," Tony announced, holding his glass of scotch up.

Pepper smacked his arm playfully, and he gave her a 'what' look. Pepper and him had gotten married two years ago, and Nat and Clint were _finally_ starting to date. I smiled at the two.

"And now for the cake," Tony shouted, motioning towards one of the doors. Two people pushed a cart out into the room. On the cart was a three layer cake, with the words happy engagement written in icing on the top. Wow that looks amazing.

"All right you two come cut the cake," Pepper said, pushing us over to the cake.

Dad handed me a knife, and Josh grabbed ahold of the handle. The two of us cut the cake, and handed out slices. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. After that whole incident with my step-dad 7 years ago my life had really come together. Josh and I had decided to go to a college in New York about four years ago, and we'd both graduated majoring in science.

And then about two years ago I got a cousin; Poppy, even though she wasn't really related to me I still considered her family. After Pepper and Tony got married, they decided to adopt a kid, but with Tony being… well Tony he didn't want to deal with a baby so they'd adopted a 16 year old instead. After Josh and I came home from college, Poppy and I really bonded, and I got to spend a lot of time with dad and the rest of the Avengers.

"May I have this dance?" Josh asked, holding his hand out to me. I nodded my head, and the two of us danced to the slow song that was playing.

"So how does it feel to be engaged?" Josh asked me.

"It feels great," I answered, smiling at him.

I rested my head on his chest and let him lead me through the dance. The rest of the night went by super-fast, and before I knew it everyone was leaving. I flopped down on my bed, and sighed.

"So did you have fun today?" Josh asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah today was the best day ever, I still can't believe we're engaged," I replied, looking over at him.

"Me either," He stated, sitting down next to me. He bent over to me, and gave me a long kiss. Suddenly there was a knock on our door.

"Come in," I shouted, turning towards the door. Poppy walked in and smiled at us.

"Sorry Josh but I'm stealing Cat for the night," Poppy stated, grabbing my arm and yanking me off the bed. I let Poppy lead me out of my room and to the living room where Nat and Pepper where waiting for us.

"Okay so what's the point of yanking me out of my room on the night I get engaged?" I asked, smirking at the three of them.

"Well I think it's about time we have a girls night, you know talk about the men in our lives, do each other's hair and nails that kind of stuff," Poppy replied.

"But why tonight," I groaned, sitting down next to Pepper.

"Come on now enough complaining so tell us how did he ask you to marry him?" Pepper asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Well first we went to eat Shawarma, then he took me to the park, and to our favorite spot. He got down on one knee, and asked me to marry him, and well you know the rest," I answered, smiling at them.

"Aw that's so sweet," Poppy said dreamily.

"Hey now don't you go getting any ideas," Pepper stated, giving Poppy a pointed look. Poppy just gave Pepper an innocent look.

"So Nat do you and Clint have any ideas on marriage?" I asked, looking over at her.

"No we just started dating," Nat replied offhandedly.

"Uh don't wait too long, you won't be young forever," Pepper exclaimed, smirking at her. Nat glared at her for a second, before we all burst out laughing.

"So have you two talked about a date yet?" Nat asked. I shook my head.

"We haven't had the time, but I was thinking about sometime this winter. I always wanted a white wedding," I replied, thinking about the wedding I'd always dreamed of having.

"Aw that sounds perfect," Poppy gushed, smiling at me. I nodded my head.

"Well tomorrow the four of us are going to go shopping for your wedding dress and for our dress's," Pepper stated. I smiled.

"Oh I can't wait," I replied, wrapping one arm around Pepper's shoulders…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Author's Note: Okay I know some of you are probably wondering where in the hell this new character Poppy came from. Well a few weeks ago I decided to start a crossover story between the Avengers and the amazing Spiderman movie, and tonight while I was working on this story I had the idea to connect the two stories. I hope to be posting the first chapter to my new story really soon so keep an eye out for it, I'm calling it "The Spider and the heiress". The story will be from Poppy's point of view, and Cat and Josh will be in college for most of the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the wait I've been busy with homework and working on some of my other stories.**_


End file.
